


Gemformers; Azurite's Story

by DerpyFTW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: ADHD, Anxiety, Gemformers, OCD, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Steven Universe But Without Steven And The Crystal Gems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFTW/pseuds/DerpyFTW
Summary: Azurite Is Just Your Normal, Average, Run Of The Mill Gem, Until She Gets Called To Go To Earth By Her Diamond.





	1. Episode 1: "Blast Off!"

**Author's Note:**

> I Was Watching Steven Universe And I Came Up With Some Stuff. It Will Probably Get Sadder As It Goes On, So Be Prepared For That. And In This Fic Azurite Is A Gem That Usually Is Used For Stuff Like Cleaning Up Shattered Gems, Or Ordering Supplies That Homeworld Needs. And Black Diamond's Design Is Based On Miner Megatron.

(Homeworld.) Azurite Got Up And Walked Over To Her Computer And Turned It On. “Good Morning Homeworld. Hello Pain And Suffering.” Azurite Groaned. “Those Limb Enhancers I’m Making Cannot Get Here Fast Enough…!” Azurite Groaned. Azurite Walked Out And Over To Her Station. “Hey, Look Guys! It’s The DEFECT!” A Jasper Teased. “Go Put A Stopper In It!” Azurite Shouted Back. Azurite Got To Work And Went To Go Get A File. “*Groan* Watch It!” Azurite Snapped. “Sorry!” The Green Gem Apologized. “Aww… The Kindergardener Is Taking Her First Steps And She Tripped!” A Blue Jasper Taunted. “STUFF IT YOU ARROGANT CLOD!!!!” Azurite Snapped Out Of Control Of Her Words. “Azurite, Watch It.” Musgravite Warned. “Yes Sir, Sorry Jasper.” Azurite Apologized. “Better. Now Get Back To Work.” Musgravite Said. “Yes Sir.” Azurite Said. “Ooh, Someone’s Still Blushing!” A Blue Jasper Said. Azurite Launched A Punch At The Blue Jasper But He Grabbed Her Arm And Slammed Her Into The Ground. “Why Don’t Ya Use Your Gem Weapons Against Me? Oh Wait! You Don’t Have Any!” The Blue Jasper Teased. “Back. Off.” The Green Gem Said. “Excuse Me?” Blue Jasper Asked. “I Said, Back Off.” The Green Gem Said. “Oh, Sorry Emerald Ma’am!” Blue Jasper Said. “Much Better.” Emerald Said. Azurite Was Barely Remaining Conscious. “Lemme Help Ya Up There.” Emerald Said. “They’re Right. I Am A Defect. I Came Out Of The Ground Too Early.” Azurite Said. “No You’re Not! You Have Talent!” Emerald Said. “How Do You Know? We’ve Barely Talked To Each Other.” Azurite Said. “I’ve Seen You Working From Afar, And You’re A Really Hard Worker Who Just Wants To Be A Techie And Have A Change Of Scenery.” Emerald Said. “I Hate Being The Shortest Of These Guys. It Makes It To Where I Can’t Reach ANYTHING And The Others Have An Excuse To Pick On Me.” Azurite Scoffed. “I Know A Way To Make You Taller, If You Want?” Emerald Asked. “Is It What I’m Thinking?” Azurite Asked. “F-u To The S-i-o-n.” Emerald Said. “Musgravite Isn’t Looking, Right?” Azurite Asked. “Nope.” Emerald Said. Azurite Grabbed Emerald’s Hand And Started To Dance. No, Wait, Scratch That. She Was Falling Over. “Sorry!” Azurite Apologized. “Don’t Apologize, You’ve Never Fused Before, Right?” Emerald Asked. “It’s Forbidden Unless It’s One Of Our Type.” Azurite Said. “Ah. Black Diamond’s Orders I Assume?” Emerald Asked. “Yeah. Guy’s A Big Control Freak.” Azurite Said. “Wish He Wasn’t So….. Restrictive, If Ya Know What I Mean.” Azurite Said. “I Mean It’s Good To Have Rules And Stuff But There Is Such A Thing As Too Many Rules That Really Aren’t Ever Gonna Have To Be Enforced.” Azurite Said. “Azurite! Someone Might Hear You!” Emerald Warned. “Not Like It’ll Be The First Time I’ve Gotten In Trouble For A Stupid Reason!” Azurite Scoffed. “I Mean I AM Just A Defect! My EXISTENCE Is Probably A Crime!” Azurite Accidentally Snapped. “I Would Tell Someone My Feelings But When I Try They Just Say ‘You’re Overreacting, It’ll Pass!’ Or Something Like That And They’ll Tell Me To Sweep It Under The Rug It’s Probably Fine!” Azurite Whimpered. “Everything Just Bubbles Up Inside And It Only Comes Out When I’m Talking To Someone I Care About And Then I Accidentally Shout At Them When In Reality I’m Just Keeping Too Many Feelings Inside!” Azurite Whimpered. “Azurite.” Musgravite Said. “Yes, Sir?” Azurite Asked. “Black Diamond Has Asked To Speak With You.” Musgravite Said. “Emerald, It Was Nice Knowing You.” Azurite Said. Azurite Followed Musgravite To Black Diamond. “Thank You, Musgravite.” Black Diamond Said. “You’re Welcome, My Diamond.” Musgravite Said. Musgravite Walked To The Back And Stood Guard At The Door. “Azurite, I Have Called You Here Because Musgravite Has Informed Me You Were Attempting To Fuse With An Emerald. Is This True?” Black Diamond Asked. “*Gulp* Well, Attempted Is One Way Of Putting It.” Azurite Said. “I See.” Black Diamond Said. “Musgravite Also Heard You Speaking Ill About Our Rules Here.” Black Diamond Said. Azurite Tried To Stop Shaking But Failed. “M-Maybe…” Azurite Stuttered. “You Know We Have Those Rules In Place For A Reason, Correct?” Black Diamond Asked. “Y-Yes Sir. I Was Just St-Stressed Is All. You Have My Utmost Apologies.” Azurite Said. “What Made You Stressed?” Black Diamond Asked. “Just Blue Jasper, Sir, But It’s Nothing Serious!” Azurite Replied. “Ah. I’ll See What I Can Do.” Black Diamond Said. “But For Now, Watch What You Say, Alright?” Black Diamond Asked. “Yes Sir.” Azurite Said. “Musgravite, Please Show Her Out.” Black Diamond Said. “Of Course, My Diamond.” Musgravite Said. Azurite Walked Out With Musgravite. “You’re Lucky He Was In A Good Mood.” Musgravite Said. Azurite Was Confused By This Unpresidented Sentence That Had Been Spoken To Her. “Come Again?” Azurite Asked. “Had He Not Been In A Good Mood He Would Have Potentially Shattered You.” Musgravite Said Almost Happily. “H-He’d Have Wh-Whated Me?” Azurite Asked. “He’d Have Shattered You Had He Been In A Sore Mood. You’re A Lucky One, Azurite. But Just Because He Won’t Shatter You Doesn’t Mean I Won’t If You Do Those Things Again.” Musgravite Warned. “Yes, S-Sir.” Azurite Replied. Azurite Had A Million Thoughts Racing Through Her Mind On The Walk Back And Wasn’t Really Paying Attention To Her Surroundings And She Accidentally Bumped Into Someone. “WATCH IT YOU DEFECTIVE CLOD!” The Gem Said. “S-Sorry!” Azurite Apologized. “What Are You Doing Here? Finally Gonna Get Shattered?” The Gem Asked. “I-I-I-I’m S-S-S-Sorry….” Azurite Apologized. “Ya Should Be! *Tsk* Now I’m Gonna Be Two Minutes Late!” The Gem Said. The Gem Ran Off. “What Taking So Long?!” Musgravite Called. Azurite Got Up And Walked Over. “What Happened?” Musgravite Asked. “J-Just Accidentally Bumped Into Someone.” Azurite Said. “Probably Black Pearl. Only He Can Hit That High Of A Note And That Loud Of A Decible And Still Be Able To Speak.” Musgravite Said. Azurite Unknowingly Chuckled At The Remark. “What?” Musgravite Asked. “That’s True, Only He Can Be That Loud And Shrill.” Azurite Chuckled. “At Least We Agree On SOMETHING.” Musgravite Said. “We’re Back. Now Get Back To Your Duties.” Musgravite Said. “Yes, Sir!” Azurite Said. Azurite Walked To Her Station And Remembered Something. “The File!!” Azurite Accidentally Squeaked Out Loud. Azurite Ran To The File Storage Area And Walked In. “Name Please.” Chaorite Said. “Azurite.” Azurite Replied. “Oh. It’s You. What Can I Get You?” Chaorite Asked. “The File On Earth Please.” Azurite Said. “If Ya Say So.” Chaorite Said. Chaorite Handed Azurite Two Files. “Huh?” Azurite Grunted. “I Can Tell When You’re Lying. The File For Earth And What You Actually Need Are The Files I Gave You.” Chaorite Said. “Oh. Thanks!” Azurite Said. “Sure.” Chaorite Nodded. Azurite Walked Back To Her Station And Got Back To Work. “So The Supplies We Need Are; Steel Beams, Drills, Metal Plates, *No Azurite, Keep Your Mind Focused On The Task At Hand.*” Azurite Thought. “Where Was I? Oh, Yeah. Drills, Limb Enhancer Materials, *Stop That!* Solar Power Panels, Stable Metal, *No, Stop It!* Wheels, And That’s It, I Think.” Azurite Thought. Azurite Inputted the Parts Order Into Her Computer And Did Some Thinking And Fell Asleep. “-zur-te? a-urit-?” A Voice Said. “Azurite!” Musgravite Said. “Gah!” Azurite Said. Azurite Stood Up. “Yes Sir?” Azurite Asked. “Did You Request The Parts?” Musgravite Asked. “Yes, I Did Sir!” Azurite Said. “Good. And Stop Sleeping On The Job.” Musgravite Warned. “Yes, Sir.” Azurite Said. Musgravite Walked Out And Azurite Saw A Notification On Her Computer. “Eh, It’s Probably Nothing.” Azurite Muttered. “Wait. ‘Meeting With Black Diamond At 2:30 Everyone Must Be Present’ Eh. It’s Only 2:35. 2:35?!” Azurite Gasped. Azurite Raced To The Meeting And Thankfully Almost Nobody Noticed She Was Missing. Almost Nobody. “Nice Of You To Join Us, Azurite.” Black Pearl Said. “You Have My Utmost Apologies, My Diamond. Work Got In The Way.” Azurite Said Crossing Her Arms And Hands To Form A Diamond. “If By ‘Work Got In The Way’ You Mean ‘I Fell Asleep On The Job Again’ Then Yes, Work Got In The Way.” Chaorite Said. Azurite Shuffled Over To A Chair Where The Top Of Her Helmet Was Barely Visible And She Took Her Helmet Off. “The Reason Why I Called This Meeting Is Because We Need Someone To Go To Earth And See If Any Of Blue Quartz’s ‘Lost Light Gems’ Are Still Down There.” Black Diamond Said. “I Would Send My Diamond Justice Division.” Black Diamond Said. Musgravite Had A Twinkle Of Hope In His Eyes. “But I Need Them Down Here To Supervise The Place” Black Diamond Said. The Hope In Musgravite’s Eyes Was Gone Faster Than You Can Say ‘Poof.’ “And I Have Reached A Decision Of Who Shall Go.” Black Diamond Said. Everyone Had Hope In Their Eyes But Azurite. “And I Have Chosen….. Azurite!” Black Diamond Said. “What…?!” Chaorite Gasped. “M-Me? Lemme Get This Straight, You’ve Chosen Me To Go To Earth, For A Combat Mission?” Azurite Asked. “Yes.” Black Diamond Said. “I Agree With Azurite Here, No Offense My Diamond, But Why Her?” Musgravite Asked. “She Has Shown Great Determination And Perseverence, And Above All, Loyalty.” Black Diamond Said. “Besides, I Know That She Can Do It.” Black Diamond Said. “May I Make A Request?” Azurite Asked. “What Might This Request Be?” Black Diamond Asked. “M-May Emerald Go With Me?” Azurite Asked. Everyone Looked At Black Diamond Awaiting His Response. “I Will Allow It.” Black Diamond Said. “Thank You, My Diamond.” Azurite Said. “This Meeting Is Now Over.” Black Diamond Said. Azurite Walked Back To Her Station And Heard Footsteps Beside Her. “Hey.” Azurite Said. “Hey.” The Gem Said. “So…” Azurite Said. “Good Luck.” He Said. “Thanks, Musgravite. That Means The World Coming From You.” Azurite Said. “Try Not To Die Down There.” Musgravite Said. “Not Making Any Promises.” Azurite Joked. Azurite Heard A Deep Chuckle Come from Musgravite’s Direction. “You Laughed!” Azurite Said Genuinly Shocked. “Yes, I (On Occasion) Do Laugh, Surprisingly.” Musgravite Said. “Is That Unusual?” Musgravite Asked. An Awkward Silence Fell Over The Room For A Moment Or Two. “I Thought That It Physically HURT For You To Laugh!” Azurite Piped Up. “Heh.” Musgravite Chuckled. “We’re Back. Go Get Emerald And Get Ready.” Musgravite Said. “Yes, Sir!” Azurite Said Happily. Azurite Snuck Up On Emerald And Spooked Her. “AAH!” Emerald Squeaked. Azurite Doubled Over Laughing. “Azurite! You Scared Me!” Emerald Said. “I Know!” Azurite Laughed. “Anyways, Did You Need Me For Something?” Emerald Asked. “Yeah, I Wanted To Ask You Something.” Azurite Said Seriously. Azurite Got On One Knee And Grabbed One Of Emerald’s Hands. “A-Azurite?” Emerald Asked. “Emerald, Will You…” Azurite Started. Emerald Put One Of Her Hands Over Her Mouth. “A-Azurite…” Emerald Said. “Will You Go To Earth With Me As My Partner?” Azurite Asked. “O-Of Course!” Emerald Said Tackle-Hugging Azurite. “Nice Approach For Asking By The Way.” Emerald Said. “Thanks, Learned It From Sodalite.” Azurite Said. “This’ll Be My First Time Going To Earth.” Azurite Said. “Really?” Emerald Asked. “You’ve NEVER Gone To Earth For ANYTHING Before?” Emerald Asked. “Nah. They Usually Get The Big Guys For That Stuff, And Me? Heh. Good Luck Getting Me Out Into The Combat Field!” Azurite Said. “That’s Sad. Earth Is Such A Beautiful Place.” Emerald Said. Azurite Grabbed Her Backpack And Her Helmet And Headed Over To The Ship Bay. Azurite Helped Emerald In First And Then Climbed In After Her. “Please Select Destination.” The Computer Said. Azurite Typed In Earth. “Your Funeral.” The Computer Said. They Launched And Azurite Turned On Autopilot And Walked Over To A Window. “It’s So Beautiful…” Azurite Said. “Isn’t It?” Emerald Sighed. “Promise To Stay Close To Me?” Emerald Asked. “Any Reason Why?” Azurite Asked. “I Had A Best Friend Before You, We Were Almost Sisters But Then We Got Sent To Earth And…..*Amethyst No!!* It Wasn’t Fun.” Emerald Said. “…. I’ll Stick So Close That It’ll Be Like Glue.” Azurite Said. “Heh. That’s Good.” Emerald Chuckled. Azurite Put Her Hand On Emerald’s Shoulder. “I Won’t Let Anything Happen To Ya.” Azurite Said. The Ship Shook And Azurite Caught Emerald As She Was Falling Over. “What’s Happening?” Emerald Asked. “We’re Entering Earth’s Atmosphere!” Azurite Replied. “That Should Be Good, Right?” Emerald asked. “Should Is Right! We’re Outta Gas!” Azurite Said. “Can You Pilot The Ship Away From The Ground?” Emerald Asked. “Take Away The ‘Away From The Ground’ And Then Come Back To Me!” Azurite Said. “What Does That Mean?” Emerald Asked. “It Means BRACE FOR IMPACT!!” Azurite Said As The Ship Crashed.


	2. "Where Did We Go?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azurite And Emerald Wake Up On Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Is Shorter So I Hope That's Okay!

Six Gems Looked At The Beach And Saw A Badly Damaged Ship And That It Had Two Gems In It. “They Might Be Hurt!” Orange Pearl Said. “Let’s Go Help ‘Em!” Moonstone Said. “I’m With You Two.” Pyrite Said. “Let’s Hurry!” Blue Garnet Said. “Yeah!” Red Agate Said. “What If They’re From Homeworld?” Onyx Asked. “Then We’ll Be Battle Ready!” Red Agate Said. “Let’s Hurry! They Could Be Dying In There!” Orange Pearl Said. The Six Gems Ran Over As Fast As They Could And Helped The Two Gems Out Of The Ship Wreakage. (A Few Hours Later.) Azurite Started Waking Up. “Unh… My HEAD…. *Gasp* Emerald? Em?” Azurite Called. “You Mean Your Friend?” Onyx Asked. Azurite’s Pupils Shrank And She Curled Up In A Ball. Onyx Rolled His Eyes. “Pearl, She’s Awake.” Onyx Called. “Thank You Onyx.” Orange Pearl Said. Onyx Nodded And Walked Off. “It’s Alright, You’re Safe Here.” Orange Pearl Said. “You’re N-Not Gonna Sh-Shatter Me?” Azurite Asked. “Oh My Stars! Why Would We Do That?!” Orange Pearl Asked Sounding Mortified. “Because I’m A H-H-Homeworld Gem A-And You Shattered A Lot Of Homeworld Gems In Your T-T-Time In The War…!” Azurite Whimpered. “Yeah, But They Had Muscle, And Were A Threat, You On The Other Hand, Ehh.” Moonstone Said. “Moonstone!” Orange Pearl Said. “Just Tellin’ The Truth.” Moonstone Shrugged. “You’re So Much N-Nicer Than The Gems On Homeworld…” Azurite Said. “Even Musgravite And His ‘Friends’” Azurite Said. “So What Are You Doing Here?” Orange Pearl Asked. “Well, I Was Sent Here To Check And See If You Guys Were Still Here And I Had Emerald With Me—“ Azurite Halted. “Where’s Emerald?” Azurite Asked. “I’ll Go Get Her.” Onyx Said. “Thank You, Onyx.” Orange Pearl Said. Azurite Curled Up Into A Ball When Onyx Came Near Her. “It’s Alright, He Won’t Harm You.” Orange Pearl Said. “H-He Won’t?” Azurite Said Warily. “No, He’s Actually Just A Softy On The Inside And He Wants Nobody To Know About It.” Orange Pearl Whispered. “Got Her For You.” Onyx Said. Emerald Walked In. “Emerald!” Azurite Said. “Azurite!” Emerald Said. Azurite Tackle-Hugged Emerald And A Bright Light Was Emmitting From Their Direction. “What In The World?” Orange Pearl Asked. Everyone But Onyx Was Surprised At This. In Fact, Onyx Was Scowling. “What’re They Doing?” Moonstone Asked. “Fusing.” Onyx Replied Quickly And Coldly. “Cool!” Moonstone Said. “The Light Faded Away And Azurite And Emerald Weren’t There But A New Gem Was There Instead. “Who..?” Orange Pearl Asked. “Turquoise.” Onyx Said.”Turquoise?” Blue Garnet Said. “AWESOME!” Red Agate Said. “Intreguing.” Orange Pearl Said. “Interesting.” Pyrite Said. “…….. Cool.” Moonstone Said. “Why’s Onyx Not Too Happy About Turquoise?” Moonstone Asked. “He Fought Against A Fusion And Almost Got Shattered.”  Blue Garnet Said. “Oh.” Moonstone Said. “I’m Happy To See You’re Alive Emerald!” Turquoise Said. Azurite And Emerald Unfused And They Looked At Everyone. “What?” Azurite Asked. “It’s Unusual For Gems Your Age To Be Fusing.” Orange Pearl Said. “It Is?” Azurite Asked. “Yes, I Mean It’s Something That We Normally See Older Gems Doing” Orange Pearl Said. “It Didn’t Make You Uncomfortable Right?” Azurite Asked. “No, Of Course Not!” Orange Pearl Said. “Emerald, You Were Right. This Is Beautiful.” Azurite Said. “We Can’t Let Homeworld Know About The Status Of Earth. We’ve Gotta Lie About It.” Azurite Said. “Are You CRAZY?! We’ll Get Shattered If We Lie To Them!” Emerald Said. “Then Again… We Could Stay Here And Forge A Fake Last Message To Homeworld And They Won’t Come Here!” Azurite Said. “That…… Might Actually Work!” Emerald Said. “Okay, So How Are We Gonna Do This?” Azurite Said. “Well, I’m Good At Lying So I Could Fake The Message!” Emerald Said. “And We Could Get Someone To Poof You Until The Message Is Over If Ya Want.” Azurite Said. “Yeah, We Want This To Look As Real As Possible!” Emerald Said. “Don’t Look At Me!” Orange Pearl Said. “Or Me!” Pyrite Said. Azurite Looked At Onyx. “…. I’ll Do It.” Onyx Said. “Onyx, Remember, You Don’t Have To If You Don’t Want To.” Orange Pearl Said. “I Know.” Onyx Said. “Thank You, Onyx. This Means Quite A Bit To Me And Emerald.” Azurite Said. “No. Thank YOU For Giving Me Something To Do.” Onyx Smiled.


	3. Gems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just For If Any Of You Wanna See The Gems. Copy Paste For Image.

https://shortstormblueex-decepticon.tumblr.com/post/170591945950/various-gems-i-made


End file.
